


A different kind of workout

by Femishipper



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, First Time, Kisses, M/M, No defined top, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Rutting, Showers, Slight praisekink, blooming relationship, cursing, they are both cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femishipper/pseuds/Femishipper
Summary: Felix likes watching Changbin when he works out, one thing leads to another and smut happens.





	A different kind of workout

Finally, it's a Sunday, a day literally created to do as little as possible, and Felix intends to keep that tradition.  
He spends most of his time lazing around the dorms, first at breakfast he manages to convince the others to join him in front of the tv to watch cartoons, then when Chan and Woo Jin decide to go out for practice he decides that he'll move from the couch to the shower. From the shower, he walks to the bed where he promptly has a nap without as much as a peep out of anyone. 

When he awakes the dorms are blissfully quiet, which could only mean that everyone had gone off to do their own thing, a great time for a midday snack. 

Getting out of bed he scratches his head and yawns happily, overall a great day so far.

Walking towards the kitchen he is met with a strange grunting noise, which he, of course, follows to Changbin's room, the door is open so he doesn't hesitate to open it further only to be met with his bandmate doing pushups in the middle of the room, and from what he can tell he'd been at it for a while.

Changbin is wearing a loose-fitting tank top that tents around him, brushing the floor every time he lowers his body down. His sticks to his forehead from sweating and he's quiet save for the low grunts whenever he pushes up off the ground. 

Felix is frozen in place, eyes helplessly wandering the expanse of Changbin's arms, the way the muscles shift easily under his tan skin, the way he can see his shoulder blades from under the flimsy material of his tank top. He barely stops his eyes from wandering down to his lower back when he notices the grunting has stopped.

He manages to tug his eyes away in time to see Changbin eyeing him curiously from his position on the floor. 

“Felix? Was there something you wanted?”

In a panic his mind tells him to run but what little reason remains warns him that running will look weirder than if he stayed put and tried to make polite conversation. Maybe it hadn't been obvious that he was obviously checking out his bandmate.

He hadn't realised he was biting his knuckles until he attempted to speak around them. Instead, he removes them from his mouth and clears his throat before trying to speak again.

“Your body is... good.”

Oh no.

“Thanks?”  
“I should go-”

Unfortunately, his panicked mind had sorely miscalculated the time it would take Changbin to traverse the space between them because suddenly there is a hand on his forearm keeping him securely in place.

“Felix, what's wrong, you're acting all jumpy?”

He minds him for a moment, the way he's looking at him with those too calm eyes, the way the muscles on his arm are tense with the way he's holding him, the way that shirt leaves very little to the imagination-

“I really have to go-”

Changbin squeezes his forearm as if to assure him he isn't planning on letting go.  
When he looks back up the other offers him an inquisitive look. 

“Was it something I said?”

There it is again, that desperate feeling in his gut that tells him to run before he does something stupid, something so stupid even Changbin his kindness won't save him. 

He swallows loudly, sure that if he speaks now he will have forgotten all the languages he knows let alone Korean. 

“Felix?” His tone is so light and friendly it almost makes him feel guilty, his friend was seemingly unaware of the effect he was having on him, the way even just looking at him now left him parched in more ways than one. 

His instinct is to speak, but there is something about their closeness, the way he can smell Changbin's scent all around him, the way he looks with his hair sticking to his forehead like that, the way he looked a moment ago... he can't help himself, he has to do something.  
And so he does.  
He leans in quickly and kisses the corner of Changbin's mouth, struck by the saltiness of his skin the moment he pulls away.

When he does pull away he can't be sure who is more shocked, Changbin or him.

There is no way he can talk himself out of this, so he does the next best thing, he tries to run- really gives it a go- but his brain helpfully forgets the fact that there is a hand still firmly gripping his wrist and for all he's done, Changbin doesn't seem any closer to releasing him. 

“Felix!” The shock is so evident he's already apologising before Changbin manages to finish saying his name. 

“I'm sorry so sorry- so sorry-”

The other blinks before moving, pushing in so fast he can't be sure if he's going to headbutt him or not. 

But he doesn't.

When their lips connect he is once again struck by the saltiness of Changbin's skin, the way his mouth feels pressed against his was an afterthought really. 

He pulls away as fast as he came, but unlike him, he doesn't seem to be in any rush to run. 

“I was waiting for you to do that.” He says as if that alone would explain his sudden course of action.  
“Wait what?”

Changbin huffs as he smiles, their proximity ensuring the heat of his breath caresses Felix his face, making him feel strangely warm.

“You really are oblivious aren't you.”

He opens and closes his mouth a few times in an attempt to speak again but Changbin simply rolls his eyes and leans in, capturing his mouth with his again, and this time Felix makes sure to commit it to memory, keenly aware of how different it feels to what he imagined. 

Changbin's mouth feels hot against his, making him feel dizzy with his scent, the scent of sweat and skin and heat and suddenly they are so close and yet not close enough.

Changbin pulls the hand he's still holding onto his shoulder before maneuvering the now free hand to his lower back, the sudden contact drawing a startled noise from Felix as he adjusts to their new position. 

When he kisses him now he pulls him in by his back, making their chests bump and forcing Felix to angle his head back to reach comfortably. 

Changbin pulls back some and for a moment he worries it's over, chasing after that mouth the moment it parts from his, only to have it press into him harder, the wet heat of a tongue prodding at his mouth with all the ferocity and heat he could want. 

When he opens his mouth he can hear the other keen and the hand on his back pulls him in further to the point where he is nearly pressed entirely into Changbin's chest. 

He relishes the heat of their mixed breaths, loves the way the salt of his sweat mixes with the taste of his saliva, it grounds him and makes him realise just how real this is, he's kissing Changbin, and Changbin is kissing him back. 

Emboldened with each swipe of Changbin's tongue he wraps his arms around his neck, tugging the other down deeper, deeper into him and his space, desperate to feel more of him. Changbin must have a similar idea because before he knows it he can feel a hand on his chest pushing him back against the wall, a mere second before their mouths rejoin, heat swirling in his chest and stomach as Changbin presses him against the wall like he's trying to grind their bones into one. 

He gasps as the other presses his leg in between his thighs, and the hum he hears can only mean he's happy with what he finds there. 

“Fucking hell Felix,” He doesn't bother to finish the thought as he presses back into him, tongue swiping into his mouth to taste every last bit of him. 

“It's- your fault- can't help it-” He barely manages a half-sentence between kisses but it seems to please the other. 

“Yeah? All because of me?”

Felix has never been more frustrated with the other's vocal control than he is right now, though the leg between his thighs leaves very little room for other types of frustration, especially as it presses forward and rubs against his most sensitive part. It's all he can do to contain a strangled moan. 

“God you're so cute, always looking at me like that, I was waiting for you to make a move.”

Felix desperately wants to respond but between the leg rubbing up against him and the hand at his lower back scratching at the thin fabric of his shirt he's happy he remembers how to breathe. 

He leans his head on the others shoulder, taking an eyeful of the way his shirt clings to his chest, the way his chest heaves with exertion; all because of him, all because of this and it's enough to nearly make him moan again. 

A part of him is embarrassed at how obvious he'd been, how easily Changbin saw through his act, and he worried he'd made a fool of himself, but when the other leans in and licks the shell of his ear all thoughts of worry are cast from his mind. 

He regains himself slightly, getting used to the slow constant rhythm of Changbin's ministrations and he barely regains control of his hands, letting them slide off his neck down his chest. Fingers splaying wide to touch as much of the clammy hard skin as possible, pressing into it tightly as he rolls his hands down his chest, down his firm abdomen down to his pelvis... 

Changbin groans low in his throat.

"You're such a fucking tease, Felix."

He was in no way trying to tease, but just the notion that he could rile him up with a simple touch made him feel hot all over. 

He reaches between what little space remains between the two of them and gasps when he finds Changbin is exactly as hard as he is. 

Changbin groans before kissing him again, a swift kiss to the lips that trails down his chin down his neck biting down on the space where his neck meets his shoulder, eliciting another loud moan from Felix. 

He continues to assault Felix his neck while the other tries to focus on touching him back.  
The hand at his back finds the hem of his shirt and pushes it up, the first skin to skin contact that shoots through his skin like a shot of electricity. 

Felix arches his back, unintentionally pressing himself against the leg still situated in between his legs, feeling good enough to make another long moan erupt from him. 

“God, you sound good,” Changbin whispers against his neck before nipping at the skin there again.  
“Sound so fucking good for me.”

The other's words pool in his stomach like liquid fire, creeping back up his spine in a dizzying heat. He doesn't know what it'll take but he wants to hear him say that again. 

Jerking his hips forward, chasing that same delicious friction from earlier he releases another moan, hands no longer focussed on any one point he grabs helplessly at Changbin's shirt.

“Off.” With his deep voice, his tone is harsher than he means it to be, but he needs it off, needs every boundary that stands between the both of them to disappear, too desperate to touch him now. 

“Fuck Felix, impatient much?” The other jokes but Felix's only reply is to rut impatiently at his leg again.  
Changbin huffs as he looks around, suddenly a look of nervousness about him. 

“God I really should shower before we- go any further.”

Felix blinks up at him, really looks at him for a second, notices the heat that's spread over his face and trails all the way down his neck. 

“I- I don't care that you're sweaty.” He adds, his voice as raspy as ever. 

“I kind of care.” He jokes and Felix would laugh if not for his nearly painful hard-on pressed against Changbin's leg. 

“Are- are you serious. You expect me to wait here while you shower?”

Changbin blinks at him as a dumb smile stretches his mouth. 

“God, you really are oblivious aren't you?”

“What?”

Oh.

“Wait you're... asking me to join you... in the shower.”

“Yep.”

“Oh.”

“Is that a yes?”

Rather than wait on a response he instead presses his leg up against Felix his erection again, rough enough that Felix has to bite his tongue to keep from moaning. 

“Bet your voice sounds even better in the shower.”

If he wasn't sure before, he was sure now.

The walk to the shower was- awkward to say the least, as much as walking with a boner would be awkward. 

The moment they entered their small bathroom Changbin closed the door behind them, quickly turning the lock into place before pulling his shirt up over his head, exposing an expanse of skin that Felix had only seen once or twice before and never in this context. 

A lump forms in his throat at seeing Changbin's lean physique, all skin and muscle, entirely made for speed and he feels strangely insecure suddenly. Changbin doesn't seem to notice or care for his little internal crisis however as he leans in and grabs his face with both hands kissing him so firmly and deeply he honestly thinks he's forgotten Korean for a moment.

They don't even part as Changbin lets his hands run down his torso, finding the edge of his teeshirt and tugging it up over his head. They part long enough to get his head out of the fabric before reconnecting.  
All nervousness lost with the third kiss Felix places his hands where he had meant for them to be ages ago, firmly and squarely on Changbin his chest. Running his hands down the clammy hard tissue, feeling him shudder under his certain hands. 

Changbin curses under his breath as he pulls down his shorts and underwear in one go, his erection springing free in a quick flurry of clothing. 

Felix tries not to stare before pulling down his own slacks and underwear.

Changbin pulls away from him long enough to turn on the shower, just long enough for Felix his hungry eyes to roam him properly. 

There was a sweet kind of oddness that came with seeing someone else naked for the first time, a kind of hungry curiosity, what would be different, what would be the same? 

The first thing he noticed was that Changbin shaved everything. He was completely clean-shaven, which wasn't too great of a contrast but he still had a happy trail at least. Some small reminder he had gone through puberty despite his small stature. 

The other boy clears his throat causing Felix's eyes to shoot up from where they were lingering.

“Like what you see?” He can tell he's trying to sound suave but the blush creeping up his neck made it sound almost nervous like he was quietly checking if this was okay. 

The nervousness was infectious and for a moment he feels like covering himself.

“Yes.” he breathes, his voice sounding very rough against the shower walls and he almost feels like apologising, but the look Changbin shoots him makes his breath hitch.

“I was right, your voice sounds even better here.”

He's sure he's beat red from the compliment alone. But when the other leans in suddenly and re-captures his face to kiss him once more the heat travels south quickly.

They step into the shower gingerly and he feels a giggle bubble in his chest at the strange energy that was building between the two of them. 

Changbin bites his lip as he smiles, looking up at him from under his bangs. 

“You look so fucking good,” Changbin says as he pushes the showerhead between them so they can both catch the warm water. 

“Speak for yourself.” He offers helpfully, gesturing at all of him. 

They both laugh for a bit, Changbin washes up slightly, holding his head under the running water until he's satisfied before reaching for the soap. 

“You want to help me?”

The question catches Felix off guard but once he realises what he means he's quick to take the soap bottle from him. Pouring the liquid into his hands before stepping closer and pressing them against Changbin's chest, slowly massaging the coconut-scented soap into his skin, feeling every muscle tight under his ministrations. 

He lets his hands wander up and down his chest, his sides, his hips, his ass... He only really stops when the heat of Changbin's erection radiating against his skin becomes too distracting. Only then does he shift his focus there, slowly rubbing up and down this new and interesting part of his body. The feeling of it rigid and hot in his hands enough to stir his own erection back into the land of the living. 

Suddenly the water feels cool against their hot skin, Changbin moans without abandon, his noises echoing off the walls in a way that could only be described as obscene. 

It isn't long before it isn't about lathering up anymore as the water cascading down Changbin's bare skin washes almost all of it away. Now it's just about touching.

Changbin grabs his waist suddenly and pulls him close accidentally rubbing their erections together, the feeling of which makes the both of them gasp loudly. 

They kiss and combined with the slow rutting under the warm beam of water makes it feel like all their senses are alight with electricity. Soon they break apart in time for Felix to let out a low moan, already unsatisfied with the minimal friction. 

He pushes off him slightly as he lowers himself to his knees, the sound of his knees hitting the tiles coinciding with Changbin's gasp. 

“Felix!”  
“Please- let me-” he barely registers the actual goal of that sentence as he grabs at his hyung's cock.

“Fuck Felix.” 

Hands fly to his hair before he as much as opens his mouth but he doesn't care.  
He licks his lips before looking up at Changbin, watches the way the water cascades down his stomach and legs and swallows nervously.

When he takes him into his mouth he tests the weight of him on his tongue, tastes the salt of his precum, familiarises himself with each and every bit of him as he slowly sinks down on him, relaxing his throat to the best of his abilities. 

The lower he goes the deeper Changbin's moans get and his ears are ringing with the way they bounce off the wall, all for him. That thought alone is enough to make his own dick twitch.

He pulls off some, running his tongue under his shaft as he does before pushing back in, slow at first but slowly picking up speed.

“Fucking hell Felix look at you, you look so fucking good.”

The words take him by surprise, the way they run down his spine in that same heated feeling from before. 

“Look so good taking my dick like that baby oh my God.”

With the compliments he finds a renewed vigor, speeding up slightly more, hands finding Changbin's hips to hold him in place as he pulls himself forwards and backwards on his dick. 

“God that feels amazing, you're amazing-”

He hums around his dick, the vibrations interrupting the constant flow of compliments only for a moment with a heated hiss.  
When he pulls off all the way to try and relax his throat a little more he notices the way Changbin is looking at him, face heated pupils blown, all because of him.  
He licks his lips when he pulls off, the hand in his hair gripping him tightly but not forcing him in any way. 

He smiles a moment before taking him back into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down with ease now.  
But he can feel his hyung stiffen underneath his hands and before long the man above him lets out a low shaky moan. 

"Felix I'm going to- if you don't stop I'll-"

But he had no interest in stopping, instead quickening his pace as much as he is able, ignoring his sore throat and burning lungs, doing his best to look up and see his Hyung unravel. 

He comes with a low moan that seems to shake the tiles around them, echoing even over the cascading water. 

'All for me,' he thinks to himself as he watches Changbin's face contort as he cums, hot streams of cum hitting the back of his throat. 

He pulls off with a pop in time for Changbin to lower to his knees as well, knees no longer able to hold him upright. 

"Felix- that was-" 

"Oy I don't care whose in there but you better make it snappy there's a line forming!"

Felix nearly yelps as Chan's voice breaks the quiet, loud even from the other side of the door.

Changbin looks between him and the door before offering him a strange half-smile. 

"Come on, let's go back to my room."


End file.
